Azul, gordo y ruso
by Manhattan
Summary: "Me rascó las orejas y desapareció en el oscuro horizonte de la noche californiana, cual película del oeste, de la mano de la zorra que me lo había robado como unas noventa veces ya". Todas las experiencias y desavenencias de Iglesia. (Bueno, todas las que se pueden contar *guiño guiño*.)


Disclaimer: No he escrito _Cazadores de Sombras_. Soy incapaz de acabar una historia de tres capítulos, _let alone_ una saga de seis libros.

* * *

 **Azul, gordo y ruso**

x

¿Qué es azul, ruso y católico? Yo. Es broma, no soy católico, pero me llamo Iglesia. Al menos, este es el nombre al que actualmente respondo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en el futuro algún otro ser humano me lo cambie a capricho; ellos son así.

Como iba diciendo, soy azul, pero ese no es el tema. Notaréis en mi maullido una ligera reminiscencia de mi acento británico natal. O no, depende de vuestro coeficiente intelectual. Y de vuestra capacidad auditiva, que ya he comprobado que es prácticamente nula en vuestra raza. No sé cómo habéis sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Me voy del tema. Mi acento. Eso, que yo no soy de aquí: nací en los alrededores de Londres. Allá por el 1876, cuando la sífilis, la selección natural y el opio os habrían matado a la mitad de vosotros.

Era yo un regordete minino de amarillos ojos saltones, de patas cortas y orejas puntiagudas, como ninguna otra belleza peluda que hayáis visto por las calles del Reino Unido. No llegué apenas a morder los pezones de mi madre, por así decirlo, cuando, en un callejón oscuro, se acercó a mí un par de zapatos negros de tacón ( _feos hasta para los animales de la calle, que van descalzos y se comen la basura que se le cae a la basura_ ). Olí esos pies antes que verlos. Apunte: la higiene del siglo XIX dejaba mucho que desear. Total, me agarró de la cola ( _perra_ ), me metió en una bolsa de tela que olía quizá incluso mejor que sus pinreles ( _increíble_ ) y, entre la peste y el meneo, acabé inconsciente.

En un vago momento de claridad, pensé en mis padres y en todos mis hermanos… y en que ojalá murieran en terrible sufrimiento por no haber movido ni un patético músculo para ayudarme. Cinco hermanos y me tuvo que tocar a mí. Y con este pensamiento, me volví a quedar KO, ni siquiera tuve tiempo ( _o ganas_ ) de arañar un poco. O maullar al menos, para que la mujer supiese que estaba vivo.

Me desperté en una jaula. Estaba mejor ventilada que la bolsa, pero seguía oliendo a muerte. Tenía en una esquina un cuenco con una raspa de pescado y un poco de agua. Me bebí el agua y tiré el cuenco de un cabezazo cuando olí que mi secuestradora asomaba por la puerta ( _en serio, a veces este olfato es una maldición_ ). Porque a ver, ¿conocéis a algún gato que coma _realmente_ espinas de pescado? Exacto. Si al menos el pescado aún conservara la carne, me lo hubiera pensado. _Ilusa_. No sabe lo que se le espera. Ha secuestrado al gato equivocado.

Pasé mis dos primeros años entre rejas, como un vulgar criminal. No había gran cosa que hacer. Perfeccioné mi técnica de lo que yo llamo el _pis-manguera_. Consiste en dibujar una parábola con la orina sobre una superficie ( _en este caso, mi anfitriona_ ). Llegué a dibujar arcos hermosos, perfectos. Hasta conseguía que apareciera un arcoíris. Maullaba por las noches lo más alto que podía; no para pedir ayuda ( _después de una semana estaba claro que no iba a servir de nada_ ), sino para joder. Simple y llanamente. Me convertí en un maestro de las jodiendas. En cuanto sentía que era _la hora_ , escurría el culo entre los barrotes ( _ventajas de estar malnutrido_ ) y alcanzaba el «nirvana excretor» en el suelo. _Gloria_. Por supuesto, me gané alguna que otra tunda y fui objeto de más de un ritual satánico.

Y así, pasaron los días, semanas y meses. Al final la nariz se me acostumbró al hedor y hasta lo encontré reconfortante. No, es mentira. Al olor a cadáver en descomposición no te acostumbras nunca. Mis cagadas no ayudaban a mejorar la situación, pero me daban un motivo para seguir adelante. Cierto día, que recuerdo fielmente porque me pilló en pleno «acto» vandálico y la patada que me llevé fue épica, la bruja comenzó de nuevo uno de sus rituales. Me dieron pena los sapos que utilizaba porque su destino era incluso más incierto que el mío, y mira que eso ya era difícil. Los símbolos que dibujaba en el suelo eran irreconocibles a los ojos de este hermoso gato de cara chafada. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. Igual era una sensación mía, pero los cuchillos de carnicero no habían participado en ninguna de nuestras fiestecitas privadas hasta la fecha. Empezaba a mosquearme.

Curiosamente, este fue también el mejor día de mi vida. Al rato de que la vieja se pusiera a rezar en arameo antiguo, entraron en estampida dos hombres jóvenes. Uno de ellos era alto, apuesto, delgado ( _pero no esquelético, en su puntito_ ), de pelo gris y ojos brillantes. El otro, no sé, podría haber sido la mismísima Reina Victoria y me hubiera dado lo mismo. Ni siquiera intenté mearles en la cara, que hubiera sido el saludo estándar para el ser humano medio. Espantaron a la bruja y, por lo demás, me dejé hacer. Jem ( _qué precioso nombre_ ) me cogió en brazos y me llevó en su caballo a blanco a mi nuevo hogar en Londres. En la capital, nada más y nada menos, me convertí en «el rey de la casa». Bueno, del instituto.

Me dio un baño, me quitó las pulgas y me puso un nombre ( _un poco cutre, todo sea dicho, pero un nombre al fin y al cabo_ ). Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista. En cuanto entró en aquella pocilga, yo fui lo único que vio. Yo sentí lo mismo, Jem, no te preocupes. En un par de días, se borró de mi memoria el desdentado rostro de la señora Oscura ( _era fea con avaricia, la pobre mujer_ ), que pretendía sacrificarme para recuperar a su hermana, la señora Negro. ( _Para proteger al mundo de la devastación y denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor. Segurísimo._ ) Charlotte, la jefa, no me disgustaba. Me dejó quedarme porque, al parecer, daba suerte tener un gato en una iglesia. Y, en poco tiempo, pasé de ser «el gato de la iglesia» a ser simplemente _toda_ la iglesia. Digamos que no comí más raspas de pescado en mucho tiempo. Me puse fondón, eché cartucheras y barriga, pero a Jem no le importó. En realidad, no le importó a nadie. Benditos seáis aquellos que me distéis de comer en secreto y nunca se lo contastéis a nadie ( _mención especial para los pastelitos de Sophie_ ).

Dejé de practicar el ancestral arte de lanzar mis desechos contra las paredes y/o personas y aprendí el noble oficio de guía. Soy observador por naturaleza y sé escuchar ( _cotilla, soy cotilla con ganas_ ), así que no me resultó difícil aprender dónde y cuándo estarían los cazadores en cada momento del día ( _y con quién, si sabéis a lo que me refiero_ *guiño guiño*). Especialmente _mi_ Jem, el único ser humano que tiene permitido cogerme en brazos. Los demás solo pueden adorarme como el dios que soy, pero no levantarme del suelo. He desarrollado un método fenomenal: si alguien me coge en brazos, forcejeo hasta que me dejan caer y me pongo boca arriba. He hecho sentir culpable hasta al más frío Lightwood. _No regrets_. Hablando de caer, una vez hice paracaidismo desde la torre del campanario. _Surprise, bitches! I'm immortal_.

Poco después se empezó a liar parda en Londres. Jem se cosió la boca ( _y los ojos, OMG, Hermanos Silenciosos WTF_ ) y Will se casó con Tessa. No sé cuál de los dos acontecimientos me destrozó más el corazón. Jem, tú y yo podríamos haber estado juntos _para siempre_ ( _aunque tu_ para siempre _hubiera sido mucho más corto que el mío_ ). Me pasé día y noche maullando por el instituto como un alma en pena, hasta el punto de que la gente evitaba estar en mi presencia. De repente, tener un gato en la iglesia ya no daba buena suerte sino mal fario. Ahora que mi amado ya no estaba para cuidarme, Magnus pensó que sería buena idea llevarme con él al Nuevo Mundo. Tuve que compartir camarote con él, con todos sus artefactos extraños y con varios quilos de purpurina, pero me dio igual. Estaba bastante desanimado, incluso creí que llegaría a dejar de comer ( _cosa que no llegó a pasar ni de lejos; una vez que pruebas lo bueno…_ ).

Magnus fue un compañero peculiar, bastante aficionado a las modas. La moda de los gatos egipcios fue la peor. Me rapó. No me molestó en exceso, puesto que aquel verano hizo un calor de mil demonios y tener el ombligo al aire me resultaba agradable. Me lamía con esmero como si quisiera sacarme brillo a las lorzas, que por primera vez podía palpar en todo su esplendor. A veces me contemplaba el ano con sorpresa, escondido durante décadas bajo un tupido manto de pelo, y pensaba «humanos, aprended de este glorioso orificio que ha conseguido cabrear a seres de todas las razas por igual». Dejemos mis genitales para otro día.

Os diré algo, en los albores de la colonización, Nueva York olía incluso peor que Londres ( _y no por mi culpa, por aquel entonces yo ya era un gato formal_ ). Las enfermedades y la gente poco glamurosa abarrotaban las calles. Por fortuna, los años pasaron rápido. Mi puesto como guía en el instituto se consolidó. La gente no me cogía en brazos y apenas me hablaban. Mejor, porque los seres humanos no entendéis mi fino humor gatuno y eso me pone de mala leche. Al final me volví a encariñar con los cazadores. En 2008, Jocelyn me decoró con campanillas para su boda con Luke, y una humillación así no se perdona fácilmente, pero Jem volvió a rescatarme. Ese mismo día. No podía creer mi suerte. Cuando dos seres están destinados a estar juntos, no importan los años, estarán juntos.

Estaba más guapo que nunca. Su cara ya no parecía una manta de _patchwork_ , su pelo estaba más oscuro ( _¿tinte? Por favor, otro adicto a la moda NO_ ) y su mano descansaba sobre la de Tessa. Me cogió en brazos, como nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo, y se me llevó ( _sin permiso, mi amante bandido_ ). Esta vez su caballo no era blanco, ni tampoco era un caballo, pero llegamos a nuestro destino. No había estado nunca en la playa, soy más bien un minino de ciudad. «Los Ángeles», dijo Jem, «será tu nuevo hogar». «Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no te vayas muy lejos y no dejes que me rapen al cero», quería decirle, pero no pude más que maullar. Me rascó las orejas y desapareció en el oscuro horizonte de la noche californiana, cual película del oeste, de la mano de la zorra que me lo ha robado como unas noventa veces ya.

Y así, con ciento treinta años de experiencias y desavenencias, este gato se tumba en las escaleras del Instituto de Los Ángeles, esperando que los cazadores del lugar abran la puerta y se percaten de que estoy aquí. No vayáis a creer que me voy a poner a arañar la puerta. Eso es de plebeyos desesperados y yo soy _casi_ un dios. Mientras tanto, para que la espera no se me haga muy larga, voy a retomar el maravilloso arte de la decoración con heces.

No cambiéis de canal.

x

* * *

Para continuar con mi saga de _Mascotas Literarias_ , ¿qué os ha parecido Iglesia? Dejadme un review u os cago en la puerta de casa. Con todo el amor del mundo, ¿eh?

¡Miau!


End file.
